meitorfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabel
Isabel, the Lion of Knowledge is a protagonist of the Sabre of Meitor campaign. She is an inventor from the Georgic Alliance, as well as a Man of Knowledge. This has allowed her to meet famous people, such as Mayor of Beaustrom Kathus Warde. Born a member of the Forrest Clan, Isabel rose to prominence when her parents were killed for drawing their weapons in company with Archslain Tegus, a clear violation of the Georgic code of honour. Despite this, Archslain quickly befriended the young Isabel, who rose through the ranks to earn the title Lion of Knowledge. She was sent to Druin at the start of the campaign with the delegation of the Georgic Alliance, but has since travelled with the Heroes of Time. Isabel has now chosen to remain in the Georgic Alliance, to protect it from both Nobunaga Oda and Count Benjen III. Due to the nature of the party, Isabel often acts as the moral compass for the heroes. She is described as a sweet and kind hearted girl who will do what's right. Biography Birth and Early Life Isabel was born into the Forrest Clan at a time of great stability for the clans of the Georgic Alliance. Although the Forrest Clan were weak at the time, ranked 18th out of 23, they had just submitted to the rule of Archslain Tegus three years earlier. Isabel lived a sheltered early life. As an only child, she would often have hours to herself, spending that time inventing strange and wonderful toys to give to her parents The Bow's Futility When Isabel was 14, in 596 UB, both her parents were arrested for violating the sacred Georgic code of conduct. During the resulting trial, it came to light that the pair had drawn their weapons in the presence of Archslain. Devastated by her parent's betrayal of Georgic honour, she refused to watch as her parents were executed by the Bow's Futility. The motive behind her parent's betrayal has never been clear. Rise of the Forrest Clan In the immediate aftermath, Isabel was taken in by the head of the clan, Weirwood Forrest. The old man became a father figure, especially since he was dealing with the loss of his own sons in similar circumstances. The two of them sought to raise the profile of the Forrest Clan. This was helped by the burgeoning friendship between Isabel and Archslain Tegus. Their efforts were successful, and the Forrest Clan currently rank 7th, with their influence ever growing. Promotion to Man of Knowledge As recognition for her work, Weirwood raised Isabel to be the Man of Knowledge for the Forrest Clan on her 18th birthday. Her first task was to guide the Acacisan Head of State Kathus Warde across the territory. They struck up a strong friendship along the way, such that on her return, Kathus requested for Isabel specifically. The Sabre of Meitor Campaign Archslain sent Isabel alongside the rest of the Georgic delegation to Druin for the Soul Hero celebrations at the start of 602 UB. However, the events of The Black Speech took place, and Isabel was chosen to be a champion of the people, alongside Zenaxus, Seth Qualls, Brooke Moon and Harry. Many of these champions would later stay together, becoming known as the legendary Heroes of Time. Mission to Acacisa After surviving the Battle at Honours Camp, Isabel elected to stay at Honours Camp to protect what remained of the Georgic Alliance from both Nobunaga Oda and Count Benjen III. However seeing the state of the tribes, Archslain Tegus sent Isabel to Beaustrom to get reinforcements from Mayor Kathus Warde, relying on their friendship from their previous encounter with the Head of State. The journey was fraught with danger, particularly during the crossing of the jungles of Bergahorn. After stopping in Rausten for the Magical Showcase, Isabel encountered Trident Association General Luther Render. Before he could attack though, Isabel was saved by Tanaki Juppus, who had been tracking her progress through the forest. He saw her safely to Rand, before vanishing into the forest. United Liken Federation Meeting Upon reaching Beaustrom, Isabel found that the United Liken Federation meeting had been brought forward due to the ongoing War of The Four Powers and the events of The Blood Feast. She is able to save Kathus from an assassination attempt whilst travelling to the meeting. After making a passionate plea for reinforcements both in private to Kathus Warde and publicly to the delegation, Isabel was informed of the events of the Fight on the Great Plain by an arriving Luther Render. In her rage, Isabel attempts to attack the Trident general but the strike is shrugged off. Luther then officially declares war on the continent and peace; ordering his captain Faobrosh the Barber to slay several delegates. Isabel survives the massacre, but her aggressive actions cause an election to be called, ending Kathus' power as the Mayor of Beaustrom. She actively campaigns for other people, though Dazzle remains the frontrunner... Deception at the Diamond Bank SPOILERS After Dazzle wins the election with a landslide, Kathus orders Isabel to find some blackmail worthy information on Dazzle at his office in the Diamond Bank. Isabel is initially hesitant but is able to get into the office. However Dazzle had somehow been made aware of the scheme and sent the Wuli Clan to apprehend her. When confronted during the night in the office, Isabel prepared to fight rather than surrender meekly. One of the Wuli's thought this was amusing and instead tried to summon a lesser demon to fight for him. There was a flash of red light as Raorg was accidentally allowed in the Material Plane for the first time. Raorg then possessed Isabel and forced her to murder several members of the Wuli Clan. Having just committed a crime, Isabel goes on the run towards Bergahorn with Kathus as Dazzle sends the Acacisan Army after them. The Border War Both Isabel and Kathus decide to make a stand in the border town of Rand with the help of the townspeople. The battle at first goes well, but Jiamat flying overhead convinces many of the villagers that the Acacisan Army has control of a dragon. The defence crumbles and the fight is lost. Isabel and Kathus eventually reach the town of Gabel and decide to head to Rausten. However they are stopped by Tanaki Juppus who states that Rausten has been destroyed by both Count Benjen and the Acacisan Navy. The trio collectively decide to head to Carcino to get help from the fighting camps.Category:Character